icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:SeddieNumberOneFan
Olá, bem vindo(a) a ICarly Wiki! Obrigada por sua edição em IOMG. Estamos felizes que voce tenha criado uma conta. Há muito que fazer na Wikirespostas, aquí estão as recomendações das coisas que voce pode fazer: * Buscar perguntas por categorias. * Visitar o Forum de WikiRespostas. * Responder perguntas que ainda não tem respostas. * Ver as ultimas perguntas que foram feitas na WikiRespostas. Por favor, se tiver alguma duvida, sinta-se a vontade para deixar uma mensagem em minha discussão para ver se posso ajudar em alguma coisa. -- Freddie Benson ¹²³ (disc) 14h19min de 28 de maio de 2011 Minha wikia Arquivo:Icarly.jpg Eu ainda não criei nem uma página,minha wiki é a house of Anubis http://pt.houseofanubis.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki%20House%20of%20anubis?wiki-welcome=1. Por que eu estou preoculpado no plano de fundo: http://www.nick.com/nick-assets/shows/images/house-of-anubis/themes/background-long-2.jpg?cb=1 Se você solber como por esse plano de fundo. Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! Olá Me desculpe pela demora em responder, fiquei off do site por algum tempo. E sim, você está na administracao agora. Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns, thumb Você foi escolhido para ser administrador da iCarly Wiki. Muito obrigado pelas suas contribuicoes, continue assim. The Best Player! Like a Boss. Rilson Joás 00h33min de 17 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Olá Muito obrigado por se interessar com isso, eu creio que as penas deveriam ser um pouquinho mais duras, assim: Inserindo Informações Falsas: 2 dias Removendo O Conteúdo de Páginas: 5 dias. Fazendo "Spam" de Sítios Externos: 2 dias. Inserindo Conteúdo Incompreensível nas Páginas: 2 dias. Comportamento Intimidador: 1 semana. Uso Abusivo de Contas Múltiplas: 3 dias. Nome de usuário ináceitavel: 1 semana. Hahaha, acho que exagerei. O que vc acha? E só pra avisar, é bom colocar a assinatura quando enviar uma mensagem, ok? Obrigado. Rilson Joás 21h09min de 18 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Olá SeddieNumberOneFan, Quando fiz uma conta na wiki, vc disse que é administradora do site,e tudo o que precisasse, qualquer dúvida era só falar com você... então tudo o que tem que ser feito no site(páginas, links), enfim, tem que ter a sua permissão...Tudo bem se você não aceitar...mas estava pensando em fazer uma página (não sei o título ainda) ou colocar na página Seddie mesmo...onde a Sam manda uma carta de amor para o Freddie e vice-versa...e Narrando essa carta e passando as imagens deles em cada trecho qm que falam na carta, dando uma descrição de como foi a história deles...mas de uma forma mais curta...Vou te mostrar a carta e quero saber o que você realmente acha.... De:Sam Puckett Para: Freddie Benson Bom, (primeiramente não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso). Apesar de eu não ter muitas palavras para dizer,até porque o que eu já fiz mostrou isso, escrevo essa carta (e-mail)...para você Benson. Nunca pensei que o olharia da forma que eu te vejo hoje, pois quando te conheci, sentia vontade de vomitar, agora eu quero te fazer feliz. Adorei vc ter feito (mesmo que a força)thumb|A tatuagem uma tatuagem do meu rosto em seu braço, mas eu queria ficar marcada no seu coração.Nem eu consegui me entender,antes eu te insultava porque não te suportava, mas depois daquele beijo... thumb|O beijo tão esperado! .se eu te batia ou insultava era pra ficar mais próxima de você. O tempo foi passando e eu "percebendo" que você não esquecia a Carly, sentia mais ciúmes. O que mais me doeu foi ver você dançando com ela, ali vi que não tinha nenhuma chance e te odiei mais ainda e me odiei (por sentir aquilo). Quando você salvou a vida dela, fiquei feliz por um lado porque salvou a minha melhor amiga...porém fiquei chateada pois como eu a conheço como ninguém, em troca do ato heróico que você fez, ela iria gostar de você como se fosse um tipo de prêmio, para recompensar o que fez por ela, sei disso pois isso aconteceu comigo também,para te ajudar disse a você comecei a namorar um menino só por causa de um bacon boliviano. Por causa disso a entendi,não sei se você terminou com ela pelo que eu disse, mas o que eu mais queria, era que fosse amado de verdade. Aos poucos, os insultos diminuíram da minha parte e fui percebendo que da sua parte também, queria continuar,para sentir ódio e nojo de você Benson, mas foi inevitável...parece que a "Princesa Puckett" encontrou seu "Sapo". No dia que que eu soube que o Brad iria fazer um trabalho com você,não sei o porque,mas agarrei a oportunidade como se somente tivesse o último pedaço de Bacon no mundo, para estar perto de você sem que notasse os meus reais sentimentos,os quais eu estava lutando como um boxeador no MMA para nãoi tê-los. No trabalho do Lock-in nem eu tinha reparado que você iria descobrir que estou apaixonada,mas quando a Carly me disse que eu estava apaixonada pelo Brad e que vocês bolaram um plano para nos deixarmos a sós, pensei: "ele não sentiu nem um pouquinho de ciúmes...já dava para esperar uma coisa dessa desse inútil."Depois dessa cena ridícula que me fizeram passar,eu fui lá fora do colégio esfriar a cabeça, pois jurava que se você aparecesse na minha frente, eu faria a "Dança dos Punhos" na sua cara e não deu outra, você apareceu para tentar fazer eu entender porque você e a Carly fizeram aquilo, eu nervosa disse pra vc sair, quando te aproximei e disse que ia te bater, você começou a dizer em tom suave palavras tão belas,olhando em meus olhos..senti como se tudo o que tivesse falado ou feito sumisse, não pensei duas vezes..te beijei com todo o meu amor, quando parei e vi vc com aquela cara de assustado, tive que dizer desculpas (foi mal)...Naquele momento,percebi que perdi a noção da realidade/sonho...Sentia ódio e ao mesmo tempo amor....era estranho. Então decidi me afastar, pois eu realmente tinha certeza do amor que eu estou sentindo,mas era completamente uma maluquice total,pois sai do meu estado normal,que era te bater, insultar entre outras coisas ruins que fazia com vc.Me internei no hospital psiquiátrico pois senti que ali eu iria te esquecer e voltaria a sentir ódio e nojo total de vc, mas cada vez queeu tentava não pensar, pensava mais... Quando você veio me tirar de lá, não acreditei, fiquei indiferente ao seu falar só para vc tirar aquele beijo da sua cabeça, mas vc perguntou sobre isso e pq eu estava internada lá e disse que te odiava e gostava ao mesmo tempo. e vc confuso me entendeu me convenceu a sair de lá. Fizemos o webshow de lá do hospital e não acreditei que a Carly disse para milhões de telespectadores que eu gostava de vc...mas ela fazendo aquele chat perguntando o q achavam da gente ser um casal, principalmente aquele maluco gritando: "Seddddddddieeeeeeee", criei uma esperança dentro de mim. Porém no momento em que vc disse que todo mundo ´so falava dos meus sentimentos e que ninguém perguntava dos seus e que eles eram importantes também..já pensei que vc iria me humilhar e se vc fizesse isso depois ia ter troco (rsrs), mas vc me beijou na frente de todos, e esse foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Pode ter certeza de que: Eu trocaria Frango Frito; Bacon; Presunto: A torta do Sr.Gallini; Tiaria boas notas na escola; Deixaria de ser briguenta; As lutas do MMA; e faria muuuuuuuuuuito mais; Só por vc Benson Eu te Odeio (amo)! De: Freddie Benson Para: Sam Puckett Se eu tivesse uqe somente descrever com palavras tudo o que eu sinto por vc todos esses anos, eu escreveria uma tese filosófica da idade moderna (é claro no meu perapad rsrs). Até agora estou surpreso som a sua atitude. Me lembro como se fosse hoje, que tudo o que eu fazia ou falava te irritava, até me senti triste quando eu não fui considerado importante no iCarly (eu não sei o pq), mas o q mais me doeu, é que eu não tinha importância pra vc. Sinceramente, sempre achei que me odiava, porém sempre me insultava para chamar a minha atenção, ou puxar um assunto (sei lá),mas vc não faz ideia de como adorei isso. As vezes e vc sabe, nos perguntam: " o que seria do iCarly sem eu, vc e a Carly?" Mas a minha pergunta para mim mesmo é: o q seria de mim sem vc. Apesar das nossas indiferenças e estranhamento,sempre queria estar ao seu lado. Tudo mudou quando nos beijamos, e para ser honesto, isso mexeu tanto comigo, que mesmo vendo a Sam durona e implicante,eu já a via com outros olhos. Eu entendo o pq vc não confessou seus sentimentos antes, pq vc tinha medo de não ser correspondida. Eu sempre via vc com aquela cara de emburrada pq eu não te dava a mínima atenção....................(eu não sei mais o q escrever, só final da carta agora) Pode ter certeza de que eu, Freddie Benson trocaria: Meus objetos tecnológicos; Tiraria notas vermelhas; a torta do Sr.Gallini; Videogames; Salvaria a sua vida mais do que uma vez E Muuuuuuuuuito mais...Só por vc Puckett Obs: Eu Odeio (Amo)vc tbm! Bom espero que tenha gostado Bom, fui eu mesmo e muito obrigada pela a sua aprovação...bom eu tbm estou pensando em fazer a página barly (Brad + Carly)...como vc não está on no momento e eu tenho um bom tempo para fazê-la tbm eu vou fazer e se vc achar legal e quiser deixar na wikia...Sabe aquela página da carta da Sam para Freddie e vice-versa...gostaria de uma ajuda sua para dar o título e um toque especial como tem na págima Seddie...Desde já agradeço Ass:SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie Perdão Poderia me explicar melhor qual o problema e dar exemplos? Rilson Joás 20h50min de 3 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Noss! Nunca tinha lido seu perfil inteiro. Li e percebi de como sua personalidade eh igualzinha a minha. Tamém levo suspenções e advertências frequentemente...Tiro boas notas (menos matemática), Finjo estar dando uma de durona para esconder meus sentimentos de tristeza, sou muito forte para a minha idade *-* (dizem)...Só não tenho essa quantia de irmãos que neem vc...Ehh muiito eiin garota uahsuahsauh'.... Enfim, fiquei feliz por ter alguém para me espelhar. BeijOoOoOOoS Roxoos ♥ Miinseddie 1º Boletim da Administração Cade você? Olá, tava sumida, RSRSRSRS, onde andou esses dias? SeddieS2Forever 17h53min de 27 de setembro de 2011. Olá, estou enviando para todos os administradores....Tenho recebido reclamações de algumas pessoas, até anônimos que visitam aqui diariamente, por causa de um usuário, provavelmente sabe quem é, que adiciona informações e objetos "desnecessários" ás páginas, ele já foi avisado várias vezes....Não gostaria de tomar a decisão sozinha...Oque poderíamos fazer? Miinseddie 01h40min de 21 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) Infelizmente ainda não. Estou com medo de tomar uma decisão precipitada. Preciso de opiniões. Me ajuda? Miinseddie 16h30min de 4 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Aiin Obrigada! Você tomou a decisão que nem eu nem ela queriamos tomar sozinha. Muito Obrigada mesmo!! -- E é claro que eu concordo! =D Beijoos Miinseddie 15h49min de 6 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Bom, em questão das páginas eu já protegi 80% .... Em questão das fotos, todos ajudamos e tudo bem. Bom, em questão de spam e anonimos acho que não podemos fazer nada mesmo. são pessoas de fora que podem fazer oque bem entendem. Só se sei lá....se fosse possível, proteger os comentário para só usuários registrados comentarem ou algo assim.......Oque nós podemos fazer contra isso é deletar os comentários desse tipo.... Miinseddie 15h42min de 23 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Então li seu recado, mas eu acho um pouco injusto com as fãs Seddies que são obrigadas a engolir as fãs Creddianas postando coisas Creddies no nosso mural enquanto não podemos nos defender. Isso não é questão de se rebaixar e sim de se defenter, me desculpe dizer. Não acho correto você vir me dizer que isso seria se rebaixar e tipo, deixar elas fazerem o que quiserem enquanto nós somos obrigadas e ficar de braços cruzados. Isso chega a ser um pouco esquisito por você ser uma Seddie, mas a questão não é você, não. Mas está certo, eu paro porque não quero brigar e muito menos ser banida por questão de defesa, por tanto parei e te dou minha palavra que não vai se repetir ;) Não quero controlar sua administração, mas como uma Seddiana e administradora da iCarly Wiki, você poderia dar um jeitinho nas Creddianas, né? Acho que seria o mais justo, mas é você quem sabe =) De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo aviso prévio. '-Jade' JadeSeddie (Terça, 3:09 no dia 24 de janeiro) Acho que vai demorar um tempo pra ele entrar.....Ele sumiu faaz uns 4 meses. Mais vamos avisar mesmo assim :D Miinseddie 21h54min de 24 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Ah, certo. Sei como são as irmãs, mas traquilo. Acho muito bacana o que você faz pelas Creddianas, dá força pra elas pra que não desistam, do mesmo jeito que você dá para os Seddianos. Não duvido do seu amor Seddie, não. Só achei estranho por não ter lido nenhum sermão seu para as Creddies de palhaçada com os Seddies, mas tudo bem! Estamos de boa, e sempre estivemos, né. Bjs =) JadeSeddie ''' '''Terça, 22:32/10:32PM 24 de jan de 2012 Olá... ^.^ Obrigada pelo recado...bom eu apaguei algumas páginas sem importância e que não tem nada a ver com o conteúdo da wikia...bom mas como vc disse temos muito trabalho a fazer...nas partes das fotos carregadas tbm...tem umas q não correspondem ao assunto principal q a wikia foi criada...mas vamos todos juntos (as) resolver esse problema...pois é a união q faz a força!!!! SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie 15h17min de 29 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Eu venho andando ocupando e estou sem editar na Wikia faz um tempo. Vou ver o que posso fazer pra deixar a Wikia cada vez melhor. Muito obrigado por tudo! :) Rilson Joás 03h00min de 31 de janeiro de 2012 (UTC)